A Wicked Wish
by Little Red Panda
Summary: It's Halloween and Timmy is tired of being made fun of. When one of his wishes puts the whole town in danger, including his godparents, it's up to Timmy and Danny Phantom to save the town and Cosmo and Wanda. Please R
1. Timmy

**I do not own Fairly Odd Parents nor Danny Phantom. **

Timmy Turner woke up to a crisp cool October morning. He looked next to his bed to find two goldfish sleeping peaceful. He got dressed and headed down stairs. When Timmy entered the kitchen he found his mother dressed as a belly dancer and his father dressed as a moose. It was Halloween morning and he had forgotten.

"Good morning, honey," Mrs. Turner said brightly.

"Timmy! Look! I'm a Majestic Canadian Moose!" Mr. Turner shouted.

"Uh..." Timmy was speechless. He then turned around and ran up stairs. He threw the door open and ran to his fish bowl. He shook the bowl and two fish poofed out of it. His fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda appeared dressed in Halloween costumes.

"What's the matter Sport?" asked the fairy princess Wanda.

"I need a Hallo-"

"HEEEY! TIMMY! Can you guess what I'm dressed as?" Cosmo said.

"Uh...bacon?" Timmy responded.

"No! As tasty, crispy bacon!" Cosmo said happily.

"Uhhhh, great. I wish I had a really cool Halloween costume!" Timmy yelled not aware that he left his bedroom door open.

"Timmy, dear what did you say?" his mother asked as she hurried up the stairs. Timmy looked at his godparents. They were already in the fish bowl, faking to be asleep.

"Dear, what were you yelling?" she asked.

"I-uh, I was yelling, uh...'I found my costume! It's the greatest!" Timmy told her.

"Oh, well then you better hurry before you miss the bus." Mrs. Turner said. Timmy kissed his mom goodbye and ran down stairs and out the front door. As the super side-kick Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder ran to his bus, but he was stopped by no other than...Super Cheese Man? No, it was the Bone Crushing Boxer a.k.a Francis the bully. He grabbed Timmy by his cape, and dragged him for his daily punching. He tried to resist but it was futile, Francis beat him until he was bored. Timmy then was flung to the ground, as Francis walked away two flowers appeared next to him.

"Sweetie, we better get you to school before you're late again," Wanda said.

"Uhggrrr..." was all Timmy could respond.


	2. Danny

A fifteen-year-old boy was flying toward Casper High. Most of the students didn't notice a fight was going on, fifty feet above him, all except two people. A goth girl named Sam, and a tech wiz named Tucker. However their best friend Danny was on the verge of finishing the fight, but was also going to be late for school, again.

"Danny, hurry the bell is going to ring soon!" Sam shouted.

"Agrrr!" Danny yelled as the ghost tried to hit him.

"Come on Danny beat that ghost!" Tucker shouted as he prepared the Fenton Thermos.

"NOW!" Danny screamed as he pulled away from the ghost. The Fenton Thermos swept the ghost away and flew toward them. He then grabbed Tucker and Sam, and dropped them off at each of their classes.

"Thanks," Sam and Tucker whispered. Danny then rushed off to his locker, and when he got there, he let out a groan. Dash was putting baby stuff in to his locker. _"Agrrr! I'll have to wait to get Dash back..."_ When he got to his locker he noticed Dash walked into classroom not to far from him. Deciding not to go to his class right away considering he was already late. Danny went in tangible and walked into the same classroom that Dash was in. There he made Dash look and act like a complete fool. When his revenge was flew to his classroom. Before he opened the door he turned tangible. As he opened the door he was preparing an excuse as to way he was late, but to his surprise, the room was empty. As he scanned the room his eyes came upon the chalk board, there in all captial letters was Danny answer to the empty room. REMEMBER TO BRING YOUR ID CARDS TO THE LIBRARY. YOU WILL BE CHECKING OUT BOOKS FOR YOUR CLASS PROJECT.

Danny ran out of the room, he was almost to the library and then the voice he was hoping he would not hear at this time of the day, was Mr. Lancer's.

"Mr. Fen-ton!" yelled Mr. Lancer, "There is no running in the halls. That will be three days detention." And with that he walked away leaving Danny standing there. He watched as Mr. Lancer went around the corner and bolted to the library. When Danny opened the door he noticed his class was spread all over, either at tables reading from books or at the computers. He also noticed that his teacher Ms. Button had her back to him. So he causally walked over to the computers, but before he could sit down, his teacher was right behind him.

"I'm glad you decided to show up, Danny," she said

"Uh...Hi, Ms. Button. I'm really sorry that I was-"

"Just don't let it happen again." Ms. Button said with smile on her face.

"I won't." Danny said giving her a weak smile. Ms. Button then walked away; Danny sighed in relief that he did not manage to tack on additional days of detention.


	3. The Wish

Timmy ran all the way to school without stopping, but once again he was late. These days Timmy had been going over board with all the adventures he had been doing. _Of all the days to be late I had to be late today, the annual Halloween costume contest. My chance to finally win and not be laughed at flash back "Awww, look at her royal highness, Princess Timmy," the students yelled. His two best friends AJ and Chester where laughing hysterically. back to the present That's the last time I let my mom pick out my Halloween costume. Hopefully Trixie will notice me this year._

"Well, I see that you are late again , Turner." said the evil (not really), crazy (most defiantly) voice of Mr. Crockpot, oh, whoops, I mean Crocker. Timmy didn't realize that he walked right into the classroom.

"Well, you see, I, uh, was uh..." Timmy stammered. "I was saving kittens from a burning house..."

"Mr. Crocker looked at him, his eyes were narrow. But before Mr. Crocker could respond, Timmy had made a wish that a news crew would come to his school, to do a quick interview with him. They had footage of Timmy in his everyday clothes going in to a burning house and saving three cute adorable kittens. When the news crew left, Mr. Crocker said to himself, "This must be the work of fa-iry, god-parents!"

"Uh, I'm right and I can hear everything you said." Timmy responded.

"Uh, well, you get more Fs!!" Mr. Crocker yelled. And with that Timmy then walked to desk, and looked at AJ and Chester who were trying not to laugh.

"I see that you're not dressed as a pretty pink princess," laughed AJ.

"Remember when Timmy was in th-that, cat su-suit," said Chester as he was now laughing harder.

"Alright, so in the spirit of Halloween. I want you all to write a ten page story about what may happen on one Halloween night. It is due at the end of class. You have to work in groups of three." Mr. Crocker announced.

"What do you think, we should do the story about." asked Chester.

"What about spooky ghost taking over the school. Then the entire town?" suggested AJ.

"And they are saved...by a pretty pink princess, named...Timmy." Chester said. He and AJ started to laugh, Timmy however was not laughing.

"I wish evil ghost would take the school," Timmy mumbled to himself. When he realized what he said, he looked his pink pencil and green easer. They had there wands out and had just granted his wish.


	4. What Happened to All the Ghosts?

Danny sat the computer researching some boring thing about history. As he entered the proper address, he noticed ad on the right side of the screen. It was an advertisement for Halloween costumes. Danny froze; he completely forgot it was Halloween.

"Oh, no. It's Halloween, Mom and Dad are going to be staking out old abandon houses. And I was hoping for a day off, too." Danny sighed. He looked at the library clock, "I only have five more minutes left. Good I gotta talk strategy with Sam and Tucker."

"Four more minutes, class. I suggest you start packing up." Ms. Button shouted. With that Danny put his note book and pencils back in his backpack, and waited for the bell. "RRRRIIIIIINNGGG!" the entire walked out the door, chatting with each other. Danny, however head to his locker where he always met Tucker and Sam before they head off to English together.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker greeted.

"Uh...Danny," Sam said as the bluish stream came out of Danny's mouth. He then ran into the empty hall, however it wasn't empty. There Jazz was, talking to one of her friends. She glanced at Danny and then immediately shoved her friend in to the nearest classroom. If anyone would happened to come down the hall all they would see the butt-kicking teen hero, Danny Phantom. He had a little less than five minutes to take the ghost, or so he though ghost. When came out of the school, there in the sky was every ghost and some he has yet to fight floating. Let's just say they seem more pleased to see Danny, than he was about them. One of the most powerful of Danny's enemies was coming toward him. A cunning, rich, lonely man with a cat, one seriously crazed fruit loop, and also the mayor, himself...Vlad. Danny only looked at Vlad, he wasn't scared of him, but the thought of all these ghost, was exactly helping Danny calm down.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad said in his usual cunning voice.

"What are you doing here, Plamius?!" Danny demanded.

"My dear, boy. We actually are not sure how we ended up here. But I can not change back in to my human for. Tell me Danny, are you able to change back?" Vlad said.

"Yeah, I can ch- Wait! I yes how do I know this isn't some kind of trap?" Danny said suspiciously.

"Danny if this were a trap, do you think I would do it while your in school? And with a massive crowd of ghost who loath you?" Vlad asked. But before Danny could respond with a simple yes. They all just went poof, and they were gone.

"Uh...what just happened?" Danny said to himself, as he stared into the empty spot where his enemies used to be.


	5. New Arrivals

Timmy sat at his desk, writing some ideas of how the ghost will take over Dimmesdale, on some paper. He was completely unaware that at any moment his accidental wish was about to come true. Wanda was waiting out side the classroom, blending in with flowers, watching for some sign of Timmy's wish to come true. Cosmo on the other hand was helping him out with making the story a little more crazier than Timmy had realized.

Suddenly the power went out in the school, and the whole town as well. Timmy looked at the window in hopes of seeing Wanda, making sure nothing happened outside. But instead he was looking at dark looking clouds gathering near the school.

"Hey! Why is there a green cloud in the sky?" a mousy haired girl pondered.

"There is no way there could be a green clo-" AJ was speechless. The dark green clouds were making an opening, and there all the evil ghost came pouring out. The whole class was staring at them, however when Mr. Crocker caught sight of this paranormal phenomenon. He quickly and quietly snuck out of his classroom.

"Ghosts! Yes, I can catch these spirits and use their powers to catch...FAI-RY GOD-PAR-ENTS!! And then I will have control over the whole world!" Mr. Crocker laughed as he skipped to his locker.

Meanwhile...the ghosts looked around the strange town they just arrived at.

"My, my, where could we possibly be?" the Lunch Lady asked.

"Skulker! Where are we?" Vlad said as he peered around the playground of Dimmesdale Elementary.

"I don't know, my navigation unit isn't working," Skulker responded. As they all looked around their new surroundings, Skulker flew toward a bright pink flower. Wanda didn't like where this was heading decided to go back into the classroom. With a quick wave of her wand she disappeared. Skulker was very intrigued, he decided he better the others what he had witnessed only so he may go on the hunt.

When Timmy, opened his bag he found a terrified fairy godparent looking back out him.

"Wanda, what are those things? How did they get here?" Timmy asked.

"Uh...well sport, you wished them here." Wanda responded.

"I didn't wish them here...uh-oh. But I- I didn't really want my wish-" said Timmy now looking fearful.

"Whoa! Where did they go?" yelled a Trixie.

"They just disappeared into thin air...that's impossible." said AJ, a little confused.

"Brrrr, it's really cold in here...did the power come back on?" Chester said.

"I don't think so, the would come back on...right AJ?" Timmy said putting his Cosmo eraser into the backpack with Wanda. But then the whole class turned and faced the door. A loud creaking noise was being made as the door slowly opened, only to reveal nothing.

"Whaaaaa!" screamed Chester as he was flying through the air. Timmy and AJ tried to Chester's legs, but he was too high up. The classes focus went to the front of the room where Vlad Plasmius was standing, looking at Mr. Crocker's class.

"Ah...well isn't this a surprise. It seems like we have ourselves some prisoners." Walker said, as he appeared right next to Vlad.


	6. Double Trouble

Sorry, I haven't updated in while. I lots of school stuff, but i do promise to update more often. so please enjoy this chapter.

Danny continued to stare at the spot where the ghost had disappeare

"RRRIINNGG!" The bell rang snapping him back to reality. He realized that he was going to be late for Mr. Lancer's class. Danny rushed back towards the school. Once he was close enough to Lancer's class he changed backed. Just when he was about to walk into the room...

"FEN-TON!!!!!" yelled the large and slightly scary Dash Baxter. Danny turned around slowly and stared at the angry looking jock.

"Uh...h-hi D-Dash," stuttered Danny. Dash then grabbed him by the collar. He was going to shove Danny into another locker; instead he dropped the halfa on the ground. Dash had turned around to face Lancer standing it the doorway.

"Mr. Baxter, Mr. Fenton what are you doing out in the hallway?" Mr. Lancer asked as he was looking at Danny.

"Uh..."

"I was telling Daniel here that he shouldn't be skipping his class," Dash said in an innocent tone.

"Well, thank you Mr. Baxter, for caring so much for other students' learning. As for you Mr. Fenton, I'll see to it that you and Mr. Baxter have the same class schedule," Mr. Lancer explained. Danny on the other hand just stood there dumbfound by this weird punishment. He is now stuck with Dash!! HOLY COW BATMAN!!! Danny now has to endure more bullying from Dash. What will our superhero do now? Tune next time for Danny Phantom.

"Uh...I don't think that's a hologram projection AJ," Chester said as continued to fly around he room.

"Who are you?" AJ shouted, while still cling to Chester's leg.

"Me?" Vlad pointed to himself, the class nodded yes. "Oh, I am Vlad Plasimus. The strongest hybrid in the whole world! And the richest too."

"What do you mean by 'hybrid'?" AJ asked still cling to Chester.

"Well, I am half ghost, half hu- Hold on I don't have to tell you this!" Vlad shouted. "How dare you! Try to reveal my secret!"

"Hello, AJ didn't try to reveal _your_ secret!" Timmy said as he walked up to Vlad. "You told us that! See!?"

"When did I say that?" Vlad asked.

"Just a coupe of sentences ago!"

"No,"

"Agggrrhhh! And I quote...'The strongest hybrid in the world.' See, I told you so!!!"

"Ah, Well that doesn't matter anymore. We're taking of this town and you are going to be our first prisoners," Vlad said in his evil tone. Vlad floated over to Timmy and stared down at him. Timmy looking slightly scared at moment, was about to run to the back of the room to reverse the wish when...

"Vlad! Am picking up some type of magical force in here," Skulker said.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's coming from the back of the room. No!! The signal just disappeared!"

"What?"

"The signal I just had, it was picking up something that's not human,"

"Um...I wonder if it was the ghost boy? Never mind now you pink hat little- where did he go?" Vlad shouted to he class. Truth be told Timmy took the opportunity to sneaky away from the ghost without using magic. Cosmo and Wanda saw Timmy and decided to leave as well.

"Whew, that was close," Timmy said.

"Yeah, that Vlad guy sure was scary," Wanda said as she kept looking around expecting the ghosts to come out.

"I wish the ghost were gone," Timmy wished. Cosmo and Wanda's wand made that noise, and the wands looked like wilted flowers.

"Uh...that can't be good," Timmy said with a worried look.

"Um...it says here that fairies can't wish away no living things, yet we can wish them here."

"What!? I can't wish them back? I guess will just have to fight them,"

"Um...Timmy dear, mag-"

"Come on guys, we got a school to save," Timmy said as he ran toward the school.

"-ic won't affect them," Wanda finished, as she rushed toward Timmy.


	7. The Plan

"I can't believe Lancer changed my schedule, so I now have the same classes as Dash!" Danny shouted at his friends.

"Yeah, really does suck. It really is an unfair punishment. Did say how long it would last?" Sam said.

"No..." Danny answered.

"Probably til you graduate." Tucker said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Tuck. That makes me feel much better." Danny said sarcastically. As Danny opened his locker, an all to familiar voice rang through the hall. Fast as lighting Danny turned invisible and closed his locker. Dash Baxter had come back to finish what he started, before Mr. Lancer interrupted. Sam and Tucker watched as Dash made his way to them. He looked at the two of them and pushed them aside.

"Where's Fenton!" yelled Dash.

"Uh...Danny, he's in the guys' bathroom.." said Tucker getting ready for Dash to punch him.

"Yep, he went in there. Tucker why don't you go tell Danny wink that Dash is looking for him," Sam said to Tucker.

"Uh...okay," Tucker said a little uneasy.

"Your _boyfriend_ better be in there or else," Dash threatened.

"Grrr...HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sam yelled giving Dash an evil look. He was quite taken aback by Sam's sudden out burst that he just walked toward the boys' bathroom. Sam watched as Dash stomped to the boys room, dragging Tucker with him.

"Ufff..."Tucker said as he was thrown against the sink.

"FENTON! Get out here!" the angry jock yelled. Tucker only watch as Dash was pacing back and forth.

"Well, I guess Danny left." Tucker said somewhat bravely.

"ARRRGGGG!" said a frustrated Dash, as he was about to punch Tucker in the face. Dash suddenly came face to face with the mirror. Tucker and Danny tried not to laugh at the sight of Dash now howling in pain from punching very reflective piece of metal that acts as a mirror. Danny then took Tucker back to the hall that was now empty.

"Thanks Danny," said Tucker. Danny gave him a smile.

Meanwhile...back at the ranch, wait! No, I mean, sorry...Dimmesdale. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were now on their way to get rid of all the ghost who were accidentally wished there.

"We need some way of getting everyone out of here safely." Timmy said.

"Hmmm." Wanda hummed.

"Oh, oh, oh! Timmy! Look at me! I'm a fireman. Set of the fire alarm and everyone will be freeeeee!!" Cosmo said flying around in circles. Timmy and Wanda looked at one another, not able to believe what Cosmo just said.

"October Thirty-first, Cosmo actually came up with a solution that may work," Wanda muttered into a tape recorder.

"That'll work," Timmy agreed, "I wish the fire alarm went off!"

As the alarm went off, every student and teacher ran to the door, and out in to the hallway. The ghost however were caught off guard they were not expecting a everyone to run out the room all at once.

"Walker! Gather the rest of the ghost now! We need to find some red hat looking boy. I have a feeling he is behind this. Now go!" Vlad demanded.

"Sir, I've detected something powerful." Skulker said.

"Really...Do you know where it came from?" Vlad asked.

"Yes."

"Then let us go find this powerful thing."


	8. Ghostly Problems and The 2nd Wish

Back in Amity Park, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were heading to the Fenton house. After an unfortunate eventful day. The trio was curious as to why all of Danny's enemies had appeared at their school and then suddenly disappeared. So they all agreed to go into the ghost zone and find out, the only problem was Danny's parents. Being Halloween, any ghostly activity would be monitored and security was also heightened at the Fenton house. As the trio walked around the house there was no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but there was some noise coming from the lab. As they walked to they lab Danny, Sam and Tucker were discussing what type of weapons to talk with them.

"Well, we'll need the Fenton Phones." Danny said.

"The Spector Deflector." Sam added.

"And snacks. What? Just in case we get stuck there for a while there will be food." Tucker smiled. As they reached the bottom they saw Jazz sitting at on of the work tables.

"Hey, Jazz. Where are Mom and Dad?" Danny asked his sister.

"WHAAAA!" yelled Jazz as she fell off the stool. "Uh...Hi Danny. Um, what did you say?"

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, they are staking out the old, creepy hospital on that hill about a mile outside of town."

"Ah, so what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I'm modifying some of the gadgets so they won't work on you."

"Really? Thank Jazz." Danny said with a smile. Sam and Tucker had gotten the gear they need for their trip into the ghost zone all that was left was the snacks. So the trio went back up stairs to get some food, but they realized they hit a little bump in the road, Jazz. They didn't want her to come along with them while they were in the ghost zone, it wasn't because they didn't like her, it was more along the lines that she still had a lot of ghost hunting to learn. But not only that Danny didn't want anything to happen to his big sister while in there, more of a matter if they got separated. As they head back to the lab, the agreed that Jazz would act as a watchman while they were in the ghost zone, just in case Jack and Maddie Fenton came back.

In Dimmsdale, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were completely clues less that two powerful ghost were coming their way.

"Ah, you are the boy in the red hat," Vlad said. The three of them turned around and looked up to see Vlad looking down at them. Instinctively Cosmo and Wanda moved in front of Timmy, to keep him safe. As they kept looking at Vlad, slowly they turned the other way. Unfortunately, Skulker was blocking them.

"Where is the power coming from?" Vlad asked.

"There," Skulker said pointing to Cosmo and Wanda, "Those two things that look like fairies." Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda stood still staring at the ghost that had chased them earlier.

"Why have you guys disappeared yet?" Timmy whispered to his fairy godparents.

"Because they are ghosts, since most people don't believe them they have been made honorary magical creatures. Therefore they cannot tell your secret, but they mag-" Wanda explained.

"Then I wish the ghost were gone!" Timmy said to his fairies, who rose their wands in the air, and swoosh! Nothing happened.

"Uh...why didn't it work?"

"Uh, we didn't hunt any ghosts. The book said they must be weaken." Wanda explained.

"Uh...how do we weaken them?" Timmy whispered to his fairies. His fairy godparents just shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere Skulker grabbed Cosmo and Wanda.

"TIMMY!" they shouted.

"COSMO! WANDA! You better let them go!" Timmy said getting angry and scared at the same time. All the ghost just laughed at him, and Skulker started to take out a net, and not just any net...a butterfly net.

"TIMMY!" his two fairies cried. Timmy looked so helpless at the moment that everything seemed impossible, but then with quick thought. Timmy ran to Skulker and grabbed the had that was holding Cosmo and Wanda.

"I wish for the best ghost hunters to here and get rid of these ghosts." Timmy whispered to them. Shaking Timmy off, Skulker threw Cosmo and Wanda in to the infamous butterfly net. However no one but Timmy noticed the glowing wands, which meant only one thing...


	9. Who are you? And Where are we?

Meanwhile in...Amity Park, Danny, Sam and Tucker were almost ready to head to the ghost zone. As they were heading down to the lab they had almost forgot to tell Jazz what had happened, let alone that they did not what her to come along. Even though she was part of the team, and Danny's sister, however Jazz still had lots to learn about hunting ghosts.

"Uh, Jazz, we're heading to the ghost zone. Uh...we need you to watch the house just in case mom and dad come back." Danny said.

"I don't think that will work, Danny." Sam replied as they were walking down stairs.

"Thanks, Sam. So we each have the Fenton Phones, I want you and Tucker to take the Specter Deflector. Um...anything else?"

"Other than the thermos?"

"Yes."

"Nothing that I can think of..."

"DANNY!" Jazz yelled as she saw them on the bottom step. "Look, I just modified the Jack o' Nine Tails. That way it won't effect you, can I try out?" Danny gave his sister a smile and transformed in to Danny Phantom. Jazz then attacked him with the Jack-O Nine Tails, the whips down on the halfa. They all watched in total amazement as Danny's sister threw him across the lab, and in to one of the stainless steel cabinets.

"DANNY!" Jazz yelled as she ran to her little brother. "I'm soo sorry, I guess I still need to work out some of the glitches."

"It's okay Jazz. Sam, Tucker let's go," Danny said as he got up.

"Where are you going Danny?"

"To the Ghost Zone, so we need to watch the house, p-"

"No, Danny! I want to go!"

"Jazz, you can-"

"It's not fair! I'm part of the team too! Make Sam or Tucker watch the house!" Jazz shouted

"Uh…Danny, Jazz…"Sam said who was completely ignored by Danny and Jazz.

"Jazz you can't come, we need you to-"

"Danny I'm part of this team too-"

"Look, I don't want you to go it's not saf-"

"Danny! I know it's-_

"GUYS!!!" Sam yelled as loud as she could.

"WHAT?!" the brother and sister yelled.

"Tucker, he was just-" Sam was gone.

"SAM!" Danny and Jazz yelled in unison.

"Danny what's going on?"

"I don't know but, you're going to have to come with me to the-" POOF! Danny was gone.

Timmy Turner kept staring at the net; that was hiding Cosmo and Wanda. He just stood there waiting for his wish to come true; knowing once those ghost hunters were here these evil ghosts would be begging to go back.  
"Where are those ghost hunters?" Timmy muttered to himself.  
"Ghost hunters?" asked Ember.  
"Uh…I'm part of an elite ghost hunting team. Yeah, so the team will be here any minute and I sent out the signal. So you guys might as well give them up!" Timmy said with confidence.  
"Really, then I guess we better surrender," Vlad laughed, not believing Timmy at all. Suddenly a giant vortex appeared just above Timmy and the group of villainous ghosts.  
"What is that!" yelled Technus. Just then Tucker fell out and land on Timmy. Soon followed by Sam and then Danny. Poor Timmy was trapped under three teens all of who did not like the predicament they were in at this moment.  
"Uh…Danny do you know where we are" Tucker asked, while rubbing his head.  
"No, I have no clue where we are, but I think we are in trouble," Danny said while looking at his enemies.  
"Uh…Danny I think you're right," Sam said a little scared.  
"Welcome ghost boy," said Skulker who was flying closer the trio and Timmy. Danny, as well as Sam and Tucker were preparing to fight back didn't notice Timmy.  
"Ouch…Hey! Who are you guys?" Timmy said as he rubbed his back.  
"Ah, Daniel…It's good to see you again," Vlad said with and evil smile.  
"This is not good…good at all…"Danny said more to himself, than to his enemies.  
"Oh the contrary this very good," Vlad said as he and the ghosts walked closer to Danny.  
"You know Danny it might be good time to get us out of here," Sam exclaimed.  
"I agree," Tucker said.  
"HELLO! What about me?" Timmy yelled. Danny looked down and saw Timmy for the first time.  
"Who are you? And where are we?" Danny asked Timmy.  
"You're asking me this? No, Who are you and where are my ghost hunters?" Timmy yelled at Danny.  
"Ah, now I see who you were waiting for, so these are the ghost hunters, that are going to kick our butts," Ember said coolly. This time the ghosts were getting ready to take aim at Danny.  
"No time for introductions, I'M GOING GHOST!"

"Going ghost??" Timmy mouthed and that moment Danny Phantom appeared.


	10. More Questions

"Sir, shouldn't we go after him?" Skulker said.

"No. We need to figure out how to use the fairies' power first. Only because he might have that ridiculous thermos with him," Vlad explained. All the ghosts nodded in agreement except Skulker who was disappointed that he could not hunt his prey.

Danny on the other hand, and went tangible once they reached a park near the school. Danny was getting a little tired because of all the extra weight of Timmy. When he thought he was far enough he landed on the sidewalk, putting the two teens and slightly confused elementary student down.

"Uh…how in the world did you do that?" Timmy blurted out.

"Uh…" Danny said as he thought,_ oh man! How am I going to explain to a ten-year-old kid I have ghost powers! _

"That was awesome! I wish I had powers like your!" Timmy exclaimed. Danny breathed a little easier, that was until…

"Uh, Danny are you okay?" Sam asked. Danny's eyes widen in fear his mind was racing. Tucker on the other had took out his PDA and tried to find out where they were. When he turned it on, but a giant batter flashed "Out of Power". So Tucker turned it off and put it back in his pocket, he had a grim look on his face.

"So what are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

"Well I think we need to find out were we are first and why were are here?" Sam stated. The three of them looked at Timmy.

"What?!" Timmy said looking back at them.

"Right! So where are?" Tucker asked.

"You are in Dimmsdale!" Timmy answered happily.

"Okay, now why are we in Dimmsdale?" Danny asked.

"I uh…I ummm. Well…umm…what are your names?" Timmy said.

"Names…Oh right! I'm Danny, this is Tucker and this is Sam." Danny responded.

"Hi, I'm Timmy. And I don't know how you got here…" Timmy semi-lied.

"So, these ghost seem to know you…"

"Yeah…they are my enemies. So, would you happen to know why they are here?"

"No…but, umm I need your help though…you see…they uh…well they took…umm…my cousins. Yeah, my cousins…and I don't know why!"

"Ah, I see," Danny, said he then turned to Sam and Tucker to see if they believed it at all. Tucker seemed to buy it, but Sam was still staring at Timmy with great interest. More like she knew he was hiding something.

"Well, we need a place to plan this out, do you live around here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah! I'm actually a couple of houses up," Timmy said.

"That'll be great." Tucker said.

They walked past a couple houses before they go to Timmy's. When they reached his house, Timmy went in first to see if his parents were home. They were, he wasn't sure how he was going to convince his parents to let three fifteen-year-olds stay at his house. He claimed that hey were foreign exchange students from France, however that didn't work, because Tucker introduced himself in English. When that happened Danny decided to help out Timmy by overshadowing his mom. Timmy's dad was still unsure until, Timmy told him that Danny, Tucker, and Sam didn't like the Dinkleburgs.

"Oh and Timmy," said Mrs. Turner as she was walking through the door. "Don't forget to tell Vicky that you have guests over."

"WHAT!" Timmy shouted.

"Yep, since your mother and I are going to a Halloween party, and we don't know these people very well. We will still have Vicky baby-sit you," Mr. Turner explained.

"Well by sweetly," Mrs. Turner said as she closed the door. Just then the doorbell rang and evil music started to play in the background. Timmy opened the door and looked into the face of pure evil. Vicky was standing at the door smiling that was until she saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker on the couch staring right back.


	11. Vicky and Danny?

As this long really boring staring contest between four teens seemed to last an hour, Timmy Turner interrupted by announcing that Danny, Sam, and Tucker were his replacement baby-sitters. Vicky then turned toward him, with an evil look once more evil music played in the background there was a flash of lighting turning Vicky in to the Grim Reaper and then back to normal. Tucker jumped back slightly at the sight of a sixteen-year-old girl who can turn into death.

"What was that twerp?" Vicky asked in a deadly voice.

"You heard me!" Timmy said with great confidence. "They are replacing you, as my baby- sitters."

Vicky then went over to Danny, Sam and the now slightly more frightened Tucker; she threw them out of the house and locked the door. The trio was now lying on the pavement in front of the house. Tucker was the first to get up, but not only was he scared of Vicky, he also had thought she look ravishing.

"Do you think she'll give me her number if I ask?" Tucker wondered as he stared the door.

"No, I don't think she will, considering she threw us out of the house," Danny said getting up then helping Sam to her feet. Danny didn't say anything he was still on the ground, but he had look on his face. Both Sam and Tucker didn't know what this look was.

"I have an idea about how to get her out of the house," Danny said, then he went ghost and flew into the house. Seconds later he came out of the house.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"She's not afraid of me! She's in love with me!" Danny screamed and at that moment Vicky came out…

"Where are you my love? My only true love," Vicky shouted. Tucker and Sam stood in front to him. Vicky looked at them eyeing them suspiciously. As she was staring at them Danny had transformed back into his human form.

"Have you seen a boy wearing a black and silver suit? He has white hair, green eyes and is," Vicky points to Tucker, "that…height."

"Nope haven't seen him," Sam said.

"Me neither," Tucker said as he looked behind him at Danny.

"And you…" Vicky said looking into Danny's eyes.

"Yep, he went that way," Danny pointed down the street to a spot sign. "I think he turned left up there…" With out saying thank you Vicky took of running shouting about him being her true love. As Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched Vicky turn the corner they head in to Timmy's house. When they walked in the house looked as though a tornado had gone through it, and Timmy was nowhere to be found. Tucker looked in the kitchen and Sam started to go up stairs, and Danny went intangible. He flew through the ceiling just above and luckily it was Timmy's room. There he found a sad ten-year-old boy holding an empty goldfish bowl. Danny didn't know what to say or do.

"I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here," Timmy sighed sadly. Danny tapped Timmy on the shoulder. He jumped and looked around, there he found Danny in his ghost form.

"Oh, it's you…" he said in a monotone voice.

"Uh…who are Cosmo and Wanda?" Danny asked hoping the answer wasn't two goldfish that had just died.

"They-um-t-they are…" Timmy trailed off. How in world was he going to explain to Danny that Vlad and his crew took two fairies. Just as he was about to make up another excuse that Cosmo and Wanda were also the name of the two goldfish that had just died. Timmy realized that Danny was in his ghost mode there for could tell him that Cosmo and Wanda are his fairy godparents, since Danny was "dead" there for not able to tell his secret to anyone. And if that didn't work Timmy could always tell Danny's secret to the world.

"…they must have been you goldfish," Danny finished.

"Actually there not…um there-well first you can't tell anyone! Not a single person! This is just between you and me! Got it!" Timmy said staring daggers at Danny.

"You have my word I will not tell anyone," Danny responded with a friendly smile. Timmy stood on his bed and whispered into Danny's ear. He nodded and responded with 'okays' and 'wows'. He actually didn't really believe Timmy…but when he told him that Vlad had taken his fairies he finally believed it. After Timmy was done, Sam and Tucker barged into his room.

"Danny you have to help us," Tucker said as he closed the door.

"Why what happened? Is Vlad here?" Danny said getting ready to fight.

"No…actually it's more of a stalker problem," Sam said looking at window just to make sure no one would climb through from the outside. If so she would push them off the windowsill.

"Well if it's not Vlad then what!" Danny said confused.

"Alright we were looking for Timmy when all of a –"

Just then AJ and Chester busted through the door. Tucker and Sam ran behind Danny.

"Ah! Ha! We found you now why are you in Timmy's house?" AJ asked.

"And what have done with Timmy!" Chester shouted angrily.


	12. Villianous Plans

The group of ghost stood in the hallway of Dimmsdale Elementary. Most of ghost stood there confused on why Vlad had let Danny go, the long silence was then broken by Ember,

"Why did you let him go?!" Ember shouted.

"My dear, the ghost boy is of no concern. What we have here is two powerful beings we can use to take control and beat the ghost child.

"What? Those small fairies in the net?" Ember said.

"Sir there is a problem with that!" Skulker stated.

"Why would there be a problem…" Vlad responded.

"That red-hat boy would know how to use the power but he happens to be with the ghost child!"

"Ah, yes…I see what you mean."

At that exact moment Mr. Crocker had burst into the hallway that was full of spectral beings. He stopped dead in his track and looked at all the ghosts. An evil smile crept across Vlad's mint green face.

"Well, hello," Vlad said extending his ghostly hand, "by any chance do you know a boy with a silly red hat?"

Crocker just stood there in awe, not knowing what to say, but the ghost asking of a boy with a silly pink hat brought him out of that trance. "Yes, the boy with the red hat, Timmy Turner. The one who I know has FA-IRY GOD-PAR-ENTS! But why would these spectral beings want with a failing student like Turner…Unless! These are not spectral beings, but government agents in cognito (AN-Latin for in hiding/disguise) and they want to find out if he has FA-IRY GOD-PAR-ENTS! Yes, then they want the magic of Turner's fairies all to themselves! I cannot let them have it, although for years I have tried to prove the existence of fai-ries!"

"Well, do you know the boy?" Vlad said impatiently. Crocker came back to reality with his decision to help the "spectral" beings, knowing that they too believe in the existence of FA-IRY GOD-PAR-ENTS! He then looked back at Vlad, "Yes, I do believe where Turner is. What's in it for me?" Vlad looked at that pale face and then with an even more evil smile. "Whatever you desire, so long as these powerful beings stay with us."

"It's a deal then," and with that Crocker and Vlad shook hands and began making plans of how to get Timmy. And with the possible bonus of Danny Phantom.

Back at Timmy's house AJ and Chester stood there staring at the three bewilder teens and one confused Timmy.

"AJ! Chester! You guys what are you doing here?" Timmy asked as he put his fish bowl back on his nightstand.

"Well," began Chester," We saw with these people we didn't know and-

"Then Chester and I wanted to know who they were since we never saw in them in town!" AJ interrupted. "It was too much of a coincidence that they showed up the same time these…ghosts did."

"That's because, they're…um…they're my…cousin's friends," Timmy said with hope AJ and Chester would be live him.

"COUSINS!? " The all shouted at Timmy.

"Yeah, this is my cousin…Sam," Timmy said as he walked over to Sam. The all stared at Sam, who looked completely dumbfounded. "Isn't that right, cousin Sam?"

"Uh, yes that's right I'm Timmy's cousin," She said with a strained smile.

"Where are you from then," Chester said.

"She's from Brightburg," Timmy answered, Sam cringed at the sound of the name.

"She doesn't look like she's from Brightburg, she's wear all gothic clothes," AJ pointed out.

"Uh…that's because, uh, because.." Timmy stammered

"It's for a psychology project," Sam answered, " I have to record peoples reactions to what I wear."

"So why did you bring your friends along to see Timmy then?" AJ asked looking at Danny and Tucker.

"Well that's because, uh…" now Sam stammered trying to find the right answer.

"That's because Danny," Timmy pointed to Danny, "Is my Sam's boyfriend and Tucker is their best friend."

"I wanted to Timmy to meet them" Sam said," He's my favorite cousin, so I wanted to makes sure he liked Danny."

Chester and AJ looked at one another, the shook there heads and gave Timmy a thumb's up. They had bought the lie, and now they discussed the ghost that arrived at Dimmsdale Elementary only hours ago. As AJ and Chester told them what had happened after they ran from the school that they ghost didn't come after the kids. Also how they didn't see Timmy amongst them, so AJ and Chester had ran back to the school to find their best friend, but then they saw this ghost teenager with Timmy fly out of the school. They had told them that was when they ran to Timmy's house to make sure he was okay. As they told their story Sam, Tucker and Danny seemed a little worried because they didn't know where they were. They didn't have many of the Fenton weapons and all of Danny's enemies were in the same place they were.

"What do we do?" whispered Tucker to Danny and Sam.

" I don't know, we don't have much of the Fenton weapons," Sam whispered.

"Well, we each have a thermos, the Fenton phones, and you have the Spector Deflector. "

"Okay, we have some things, but do you think it will be enough?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know…" Danny said.

"Uh…guys what are you talking about?"


	13. Plans Put Into Action

Timmy stared at the trio with a questioning look. He wanted to know what they were talking about, well, actually whispering about. Danny, Sam, and Tucker didn't want Timmy and his friends to know that they might not be as well equipped as they had hoped. Sam looked backed at Timmy, she answered

"We are trying to figure what all those ghost are up to, and a way to stop them. We are just going over some strategies of how to go by it."

"Then why were you whispering? We would like to hear what you guys are talking about, maybe we can help." Timmy said with a weak smile. The trio looked at one another and sighed, they had no way to know why Vlad and the other ghosts were here and not only that but what they were up to.They also wanted to know why the had come to this here in the first place, all they can remember is being poofed to Dimmesdale like a genie.

"Timmy, do you know how we got here, and more importantly where here is?" Danny asked him.

"I-I uhhh, not really sure how you got here..." he lied," but you're in Dimmesdale."

"All right, so let us get back to the school and spy on those guys. We have to know what they are up to. I don't want to be this to get out of hand." Danny said as he stood up.

"We'll save my goldfish too!" Timmy said as he walked over and stood by Danny.

"That too! Now let us get there before that weird girl with red hair comes back. Every time she says something evil music plays and lighting strikes. It just freaks me out a little bit." Danny whispered to Timmy. He shook his head in agreement and lead them out of his house.

Meanwhile Cosmo and Wanda were sitting in a butterfly net and listening to everything the ghost were saying. Wanda didn't not like where this was going, and needed to find a way out to warn Timmy. But getting out of the butterfly net was impossible, they tried everything and none of it worked. They did not want to lose hope, but they were also exhausted, so they listen in on the more diabolical plans.

So far with Mr. Crocker's help, the army of ghost had it all figured out. Half would stay at the school to insure that fairies would be safe from being free. The other half would then split in to two groups, on heading to Timmy's house; the other going through the city, just in case Timmy was not home. Vlad has suspected that Danny might be on his way back to the school. And therefore bring the red hat boy back, he did not wish to tell the others; in only in case he was wrong. Now only three miles away was Danny, Sam, Tucker, Danny again, AJ, Chester, and Timmy. The ghost boy was very proud that he had successful duplicated himself, which was nice considering all the people he would have to carry to the school. But little did they know that someone was waiting for them at the school.


	14. Villianous Plans Gone Right

We last left off with the gang leaving Timmy's house. They did not really have plan for what to except when they got to Dimmesdale Elementary. So far Timmy would be sticking with Danny, Chester would be with Tucker, and AJ would be with Sam. Splitting the Fenton weapons among them, they all agreed that the specter deflector would go to Timmy, seeing that the Danny's enemies had an interest in him. And not only that with their luck, the ghost fighting trio each had the Fenton phones, should anything go wrong they could still communicate.

As they got near the school, several hundred feet in the air; Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh...guys..." Danny said as he was looking around for a ghost, or possible ghosts.

"What is it Danny?' Sam said with a worried look.

"I think they-"

"Danny, look." Tucker said as he pointed below him. There, low and behold were some of Danny's enemies below him. He looked around and with not a cloud in the sky should his enemies look up; they would all be sitting ducks. However the villainous ghost did not once peer up, they were on a mission. A mission that was heading exactly where the gang had just come from. They were all completely silent as the ghost past by them, not wanting to attract them Danny flew a little higher up. They continued to stare at Danny's enemies, until they could no longer see them.

"Whew! That was a close one," Danny whispered to Tucker and Sam.

"I wonder what Vlad is up to, I take he wasn't with them." Sam said.

"He must still be at the school, or he possibly flew with the other ghosts in the opposite direction?" Danny questioned.

"Well, we'll find out when we-"

"We're here!" AJ, Chester, and Timmy said aloud. They all looked at the school, and took a deep breath before ascending down to it. It was completely silent as the walked toward the entrance of the school. AJ, Chester, and Timmy walked quickly through the doors and then turned left down the hall, heading for the gymnasium. The three teenagers followed in silence, listening for anyone coming their way.

"This is a short cut…we need to get to our lockers. AJ said rushing to the other side of the gym.

"What's in your locker?" Danny asked.

"Well, there's a tunnel to my lab back home," AJ answered.

"You, have a lab?!" Tucker said amazed.

"Yeah, AJ has an amazing lab," Chester commented.

"If the lab is at your house why didn't we go there instead of coming here?" Sam stopped in her tracks, looking at AJ and Chester suspiciously. It happened so fast; AJ and Chester went flying toward Sam. Danny grabbing her out of the way, and watched as the two ten-year-olds came flying toward him now. Danny now noticing the red color in their eyes, realized it was a trap.

"SAM! TUCKER! GET TIMMY OUT OF HERE!" he yelled to the two confused teens and Timmy. Sam grabbed Timmy and started to run gym doors, Tucker was close behind. Danny throwing ecto-plasmic balls at both AJ and Chester; the two elementary students blocked both attacks. Then, Danny managed to tackle out the ghost that was possessing Chester out, and grim expression crossed his face.

"Vlad…" the ghost boy said.

"Yes, Daniel," the eerie voice said behind him. Danny turned around a look of horror now crossed his face. Vlad Plasmius was holding Timmy by his collar high in the air and Sam and Tucker were cornered by one of Vlad's clones.

"Daniel, it was quite easy to get here, and I must say thank you bring me exactly what I was searching for." Vlad said as held out Timmy in front of him. Danny was still staring at his archenemy, not with a look of horror anymore, not a look of anger and confusion. His green eyes caught the sight of the Spector Deflector in pieces on the ground beneath Vlad.

"It's a shame that you won't be here to witness, us taking over this town." His enemy said with an evil smile.

"Wh-what do you mean taking ov-" Bright red flash, and the ghost boy was lying on the ground, unconscious.


	15. Surprise!

As Danny awoke, realized he was no longer on the floor of the gym but suspended . He was restrained to the wall by some anti-ghost shackles. He looked around the room and saw no one. Sam and friends were no where to be seen, Danny now worrying that his friends were captured by his enemies. He struggled against restraints, trying to phase out of them, but nothing was working.

"Ha, ha, ha" the chuckle of Vlad Plasmius was echoing around the gym. Danny looked every which way he could trying to find where his arch-enemy could possible be. Then suddenly Vlad appeared in front of the ghost boy, along with the rest of the ghost who were also evil enemies. Once more his friends were no where to been seen, he became slightly hopeful that they might be safe.

"Where are they!" Danny yelled.

"Now, now, Daniel is that any way to greet us?" Vlad smirked.

"What have you done with them!!" the ghost boy screamed.

"To be truthful, they managed to escape. But no worry, son, they won't get far." he stated. Danny only stared, not sure whether to believe Vlad Plasmius or not. It was possible they had escape they did have the Fenton weapons, but then they could be held captive some where else.

"Skulker!" Vlad called.

"Yes." he answered.

"Do you have the two fairies? And are you read to try it?" he asked the ghost zone's greatest hunter.

"I am, how do you want to transport the ghost boy?" Skulker asked an evil smile on his face.

"I'll take care of him, now get them ready." he directed Skulker, "Daniel, my son how would you like to help us with a nice experiment."

Danny gave him a confused look, "An experiment?" he said.

"Good, now let's get ready!" Vlad said cheerfully as he multiplied himself, and zapped Danny until he blacked out.

Meanwhile somewhere under Dimmesdale, Timmy was leading Sam and Tucker to safety.

"Timmy where are we going?" Tucker asked.

"To AJ's lab, he has tunnel from the school to his lab. I know he has some paranormal stuff there." Timmy answered.

"But Timmy, the ghost know he has a lab." Sam warned.

"No, they don't. Trust me, his lab his ghost proof. He wanted make sure _no one _could take his inventions." the boy in the pink hat stated.

"Well, the ghost who was holding you, he can become human...like Danny." Sam said.

"We're here!" Timmy shouted. The three looked at the large white door that greeted them. Timmy went up to the door and put in a four digit number. The door opened to reveal and equal white colored laboratory. As they walked in, an alarmed went off, it suddenly turned dark with flashing red lights. The door closed behind them trapping them in the lab.

"Timmy! What's going on?" Tucker yelled.

"Someone in the lab triggered the al-" Tucker and Sam grabbed Timmy and shield him from whoever was in there with them. As they moved back toward the door they came in; two figures emerged from behind some the equipment.

"TIMMY!" they shouted. The alarm stopped and the lab returned to normal, revealing Chester and AJ.

"Timmy stay back!" Sam yelled turning on the Spector Deflector.

"Guys, there not ghosts!" Timmy said.

"Who are you?" Chester asked walking toward them. Sam and Tucker didn't answer back, but made sure that Timmy stayed out of their eye sight.

"Why do you have Timmy?" AJ said.

"None of your business!" Sam spat. "You guys need to back off or else!"

Take aback by the sudden hostility AJ and Chester went back toward the alarm switch. Timmy who was watch them realized what switch AJ was about to flipped pushed his way forward, and ran to them.

"AJ! NO!" Timmy shouted, but it was too late.


	16. Op:Save Danny Phantom & Fairy Godparents

"TIMMY!" AJ and Chester called together. Timmy's two best friends, crawled toward where they laser would have hit. The gray dust made it difficult to breath, and the lab lights kept flickering, making hard to see as well. AJ and Chester, however kept calling Timmy's name, and then silence came. As AJ picked up Timmy's hat, which lay on to of the rubble.

"Oh, no! TIMMY!" AJ yelled as he frantically started to clear the rubble away. Chester saw his best friend's hat, and began helping AJ clear way the rubble too. The two of them continued shouting their best friend's name, not hearing a response they started to feel helpless.

"Wh-what are y-ou doing?" coughed a familiar mousy voice.

"TIMMY!" the two said in unison, and turning around. There behind them stood Timmy, covered in dust from head to toe.

"AJ! Stay back!" Chester yelled as he grabbed AJ. "It's Timmy's ghost!"

"WHAHHHH!" they screamed. Timmy tried to stop his friends from running away.

"AJ! Chester! I'm not a g-host!" Timmy yelled. As Chester pasted him, grabbed him. This didn't help one bit, because AJ then tried to free Chester.

"Listen! If I was a ghost, don't think I would be flying!" Timmy try to explained. Considering, what Timmy had said, they calmed down.

"Now, how did you guys get here so fast?"

"What do you mean? We've been here all day!"

"That's not possible? You guys came to find me, and then you were possessed by an evil ghost...right?"

"Oh...no, I had the clones look for you." AJ explained.

"Clones?" Timmy and Chester asked.

"Oh...yeah, I figured it would be a good time to test them out. They worked, kind of..." AJ trailed off.

"Hey, where are those two other people go?" Chester said, noticing that Tucker and Sam were not there.

"Sam! Tucker! Th-ey might be in the ru-bble." coughed Timmy again.

"Who are they?" AJ asked.

"They saved me from those evil ghost early today. We've got to help them." said a worried Timmy. The trio then went back to the rubble, trying to clear as much as they could. During that time Timmy informed them that Vlad and the evil ghost had taken his goldfish and they captured a ghost kid.

"Timmy!" said a faint voice on the other side of the rubble.

"Shhhh!" Timmy said. They stopped and again they heard Timmy's named being called. The three them started shouting Sam's and Tucker's name. On the other side of the rubble, Sam and Tucker were relived that Timmy was okay. The informed him, AJ, and Chester, that they were going to try and free Danny. Timmy tried to talk them out of it, but it was too late. Sam and Tucker had already walked away, discussing how they might be able to save their best friend. When they got back to the school, the took out the Fenton weapons, and turned on the Spector Deflector. Not having very much, this posed a difficult task. But they agreed that if they could at least free Danny, they might stand a chance.

Meanwhile Timmy, AJ, and Chester looked through the lab and found some weapons that could fight off ghosts as well. AJ informed them that, he wanted to catch ghost and study it, so he need some means of doing it. Timmy and Chester only stared at him. Grabbing what the could they headed to the emergency pod, that would take them back toward the school.

"Why does your emergency pod go back to the school?" Chester asked.

"Because I have small emergency lab in the school." AJ informed them.

"Where is it?" Timmy asked.

"In your locker," AJ answered.

"In my locker? Why is it in _my_ locker!" Timmy yelled angrily.

"It would be the last place anyone would look for a lab." AJ said with a smile on his face. Timmy thought for a second and agreed, only because he wouldn't even have figured there was lab just behind his locker wall. So the trio, took off and arrived just outside of Timmy's locker.


	17. Dani Phantom to the Rescue!

"Aggg...My head..."said the injured ghost boy. Danny eyes' slowly opened and to his surprise he was in a giant bubble, that had a hose attached to second bubble that imprisoned Cosmo and Wanda. The ghost boy shot rays at it, but nothing happened, then he remembered they were going to experiment on him with magic. Well, with his ghost have at least, summoning his power to change back in to human form, he closed his eyes. Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but we had to make sure ghost are compatible with this magic." Vlad said. Danny just stared, his green eyes, turning ice blue, shooting his ice rays at the bubble, again nothing happened. He cursed under his breath, there was nothing he could, he was trapped.

"Skulker, go ahead and start it up." Vlad ordered. Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter stood in front of the two bubbles, where the control panel was placed. He pressed several buttons, the machine started to hum, and then the two fairies yelled in pain. Cosmo and Wanda fell to the bottom of the bubble, as their magic was being sucked away. Danny watched in horror, as the two innocent fairies were being tortured, he also kept an eye on the magic that was traveling to his bubble of doom. Just as it started to enter, the machine stopped, and magic went back to Wanda and Cosmo, who laid unconscious on the ground. The group of evil ghost looked around and so did Danny. On the other side of the machine, a small girl appeared melted the power cord.

"Dani!" the ghost boy yelled.

"Get her!" Vlad shouted, but the ghost girl disappeared.

"Where did she-"

"CRASH!" the bubbles shattered. Danny Phantom quickly grabbed Cosmo and Wanda, and flew away. The ghost girl, shot Vlad with an ecto-ray, and then disappeared. The two Danny's appeared in an empty classroom.

"Where did you come from?" asked the ghost boy.

"I arrived with you guys, but you didn't see me though. Then you guys left so fast I didn't know where you went." she explained.

"Hold on! You have to be ghost hunter to get here. And-"

"But I am, you see I catch ghost in other parts of the world." smiled the small ghost girl.

"Oh...well thank you for saving me. And these two as well, now we need to find my friends." Danny said.

"Oh, I know where they went! The are heading to a lab at Timmy's friend's house."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I was about to show myself when Vlad sprung his trap, so I decided to get your friends out. They though it was you, well one of your clones."

"Well, that good thinking. So where is this lab."

"Follow me." Dani smiled and flew through the door, her cousin right behind her. As they flew through the hall way the heard some commotion coming from up ahead.

They turned invisible and flew slowly to where the sound was coming from. The stopped in their tracks and returned to their visible form.

"Sam. Tucker." Danny called as the flew toward them. His two best friends ran toward him looking relived.

"Danny how did you-"

"My cousin rescued me. Where's Timmy? I need to talk to him." Danny said as he glanced downed where two invisible fairies laid unconscious in his arms.

"His with his friends, we just saw them a second ago." Tucker said.

"Alright we need to find him, so let's split up in teams. Sam your with me, Tucker you go with Dani," the ghost boy order. Tucker and Dani went down the opposite hall, to that of Danny and Sam's. When Danny Phantom and Sam Manson round the corner of another hall way, the found a little boy lying motionless on the ground.

"Chester?" Sam called as she rushed over to him. Danny followed, but to their surprise it wasn't Chester, but Timmy.

"Timmy!" the ghost boy said. At that exact moment, Vlad Plasmius, Ember and Skulker appeared before them.

"Well, well it does seem that our luck has not run out yet." Plasmius said. "Where are they, Daniel?"

"Sam!"

"Sam?" Vlad repeated. Sam grabbed Timmy's arm, and then reached for Danny. The ghost boy shifted the two fairies to one arm and grabbed hers. He turned the invisible and flew away. As Danny flew toward Timmy's locker, another group of ghost were gathered there. Making a quick decision, the ghost boy flew through a different set of lockers, and head toward the basement. To their surprise the found a large lab, it had several large monitors, one chair, and a couple of butterfly nets. They just found Mr. Crocker's lab.


	18. Are You Okay?

"**Danny...where are we?" the Goth Girl asked as she looked around the rather bleak looking lab of Denzel Crocker. The ghost boy looked around as well, a shiver running down his spine from the creepiness. The two teens walked over to the computer monitors, Sam handed the unconscious Timmy to Danny who was still in possession of Cosmo and Wanda, switching them to the other side. She gently took off the blonde wig and put Timmy's pink hat back on his head.**

"**Arggghhh..." the somewhat conscious ten-year-old boy cried in Danny's arms. He and Sam both looked at Timmy, who's eyes opened. The faded blue eyes met the bright neon green and light purple eyes. **

"**Timmy, are you okay?" Sam asked, as Danny set Timmy on the ground.**

"**I-I think so.." they ten year old replied. Danny and Sam smiled down at the boy with the silly pink hat, relieved that he was okay. However, Danny's smiled quickly faded as his mind stared to race. **

"_**That was too easy, and Vlad didn't even come after us? Why? What had he planned to do with Timmy? Would he..? No...but he could have..."**_

"**Uh...Danny what are you doing?" the Goth Girl asked as her best friend's hand who's hand was glowing green.**

"**Sam, step away from Timmy." the Ghost Boy said with authority.**

"**DANNY!"**

"**SAM! MOVE!" Danny grabbed Timmy by the collar, and hit Timmy with an ectoplasmic ray. The ten year old boy eyes were closed the entire time, waiting for the impact but it never came. Danny Phantom put Timmy back on the ground, Sam her eyes wide only started.**

"**Timmy, I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you weren't possessed by one of Vlad's clones or another ghost." the teen hero said his eyes telling the truth. "OW!" The young teen ghost rubbed his arm and looked at his upset best friend.**

"**NEXT TIME YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled her arms crossed, and her face serious.**

"**Sorry, Sam. It's just I didn't want to give Vlad or any of the others to catch us off guard." he explained. **

"**That's okay...DANNY! Wh-who are they!" Sam yelled pointing to the two unconscious fairies on the ground.**

"**Uh...they are...um..." the halfa couldn't figure out what to say.**

"**They are my advance robotic friends...," Timmy answered.**

"**They're robots?"**

"**Yep, and those um...other ghost wanted to use this advance technology to take over my school?" he continued to lie.**

"**Well, that makes sense then..." Sam said think about for a second. Both of the boys smiled. Sam went back to the computers and started to mess around the computers hoping to catch a glimpse of AJ, Tucker, Chester. Danny and Timmy stood next to each other watching Sam and then peering at Cosmo and Wanda. **

"**Ow! My elbow hurts..." the green haired fairy said. **

"**Cosmo!" Timmy said.**

"**Timmy?" the pink haired fairy responded.**

"**Wanda!" the boy with the silly pink hat smiled at his two fairies. Just as Sam was about to turn around she spotted who she was looking for.**

"**Danny! Look!" she said pointing to the monitor. He saw Tucker, AJ, Chester and..**

"**DANI? What is she doing here?" the Goth Girl asked.**

"**She arrived with us, except she was invisible. She rescued me and Timmy's robots." Danny explained.**

"**That's not far from here," Timmy interjected. **

"**Really? Then let's go," Sam said.**

"**Alright, then. Timmy, you and your robots stay here. We'll be right back." Danny said as he held Sam's hand. Once the two teens were out of the lab, the boy with the silly pink hat turned to his fairy godparents. **

"**Are you guys okay?" he said his voice full of concern. **

"**I think so sport, why don't you wish for something small."**

"**Um...okay...I wish I had a bottle of water." he wished. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, and poof the bottle of water appeared.**

"**Okay, now do a big wish," she instructed.**

"**I wish this lab was ghost proof, except to Danny Phantom." the ten year old said. With success the wish was granted, yet the three of them were unsure if it worked.**

"**I guess, we'll just have to wait and see then. Danny said he would be right back. Are you guys up for one more wish?"**

"**Yep!" Cosmo answered.**

"**Alright...I wish this lab was filled with the best ghost hunting equipment!" he shouted. With one quick wave, Crocker's lab was filled with the best ghost hunting equipment, which resembled all the Fentons' weapons.**


	19. Heroic Plans

When Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani with and "I", AJ, and Chester arrived they were greeted by Timmy. The ten year old boy had a huge smile face when he saw his new friends, but that smile quickly turned to confusion when he saw the ghost girl.

"Danny, who's she?" Timmy asked.

"This is my cousin Dani, she rescued me and your robots." he answered.

"Okay...Cosmo, Wanda...I don't think that wish worked..." Timmy whispered to his fairies who were disguised as a watch and hat.

"Hi! I'm Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an "I"," she said holding out her hand to Timmy. The boy with the silly pink hat looked at her and figured out how she got through the ghost shield.

"I'm Timmy Turner," the greeted back shaking her hand.

"Alright, Timmy where are you robots?" Danny asked him noticing the missing fairies.

"I hid them, so the ghost wouldn't find them." he told Danny.

"Wow! Were did you get all these ghost weapons?" Tucker said, as he looked through them.

"Yeah, they weren't here when we left," Sam said, looking them, "They looking kind of like the Fenton weapons back home."

"Yeah they do." Tucker agreed. Danny and his cousin flew over to Tucker and Sam. The four of them went through the weapons.

"It looks like there are enough thermos for all of us as well as spector deflectors, um only enough ecto-ray guns for three people, and two bazookas." Tucker listed off.

"Okay, so every take thermos, and a spector deflector. Dani take only the thermos," Danny ordered, "AJ, Chester and Timmy you guys take the ecto-ray guns. Sam and Tucker, you guys get the bazookas." Once every one was armed they all smiled and looked at each other in awe. Luck, seemed to be on their side for once, not only that but they finally had a plan. Thanks to Timmy and his "knowledge" of Mr. Crocker's laboratory equipment, had got them ghost hunting weapons. The weapons in general were an exact replica of the Fentons' weapons, however it had colors of green and pink in them.

Now Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at the large computer system watching the monitors that were secretly spying on the school. The plan was to get all of Danny's enemies in one spot, and then ambush them. However, the ghost would be searching for Timmy and his "robots", as well as his friends. Using them as the bait to get back to the gym where the ghost had ambushed them would only place Danny remember how to get to, but was also large enough to have all the ghost fit. As the watched AJ and Chester run down hallway heading toward the south end of the gym, the other monitors showed Timmy and Dani running toward the north end of the gym. The plan was working, all that was left was for Danny, Sam and Tucker to hide in the gym, and wait for Timmy's signal.

"You guys ready?" Danny asked his two best friends. The techno geek and goth girl nodded. The two of them grabbed on to Danny and they flew out of the lab toward the gym.

* * *

"Get them!" Ember yelled pointing to Timmy and Dani. The ghostly musicians sent a couple of attacks toward them hoping to stop them, but Dani Phantom blocked or dodge some them.

"Uff!," the sound came from Timmy as he fell on the floor. The ghost girl ran toward him before Ember and the other ghost got to him. Deciding that running wasn't getting them to the gym fast enough, she grabbed Timmy, and flew instead.

Meanwhile, Chester and AJ were running from Skulker and Vlad who were gaining on them. But luckily for them the made it in to the gym. The two ten year olds continued running in to the gym, that was until they saw Timmy and Dani fly in. Now they were surrounded all the ghost were closing in on them. Danny Phantom, Sam and Tucker were nowhere in sight.

"Well, it looks like you have no where to go." Vlad said with an evil smile. The kids only looked at the mint colored ghost. "Now you boy, in that ridiculous pink hat, where are those-" Timmy disappeared, his friends had a look of shock written on his face.

"Danielle, do you really think turning him invisible would fool me?" her father smirked.

"I didn't turn him invisible," the ghost girl answered.

"Come now girl..."

"Heeyyy! Vlad!" the familiar voice of Danny Phantom rang.


	20. Everything is Back to Normal?

The evil half turned around coming face to face with is archrival. The ghost boy had a huge smile on his face, as he threw an ectoplasmic energy ball. Vlad dodge the attack and only smiled. Just as he was about to say a witty remark, bright colors of green and pink flew past him. The other ghost were knocked back by the unexpected attack. The gave their appointed leader a confused look when then bright white lights engulfed them.

Suddenly there was small black hole that appeared around the other ghost but is grew quickly, revealing a ghost portal. The rest of the ghost were pulled back in to the ghost zone. With plan working almost all the ghost were either captured or sucked back into the ghost zone.

"Sam! Tucker! You guys ready!" Danny shouted to his friends.

"Ready Danny!" Sam answered

"Ready Dude!" Tucker responded.

"Dani! Get behind me." her cousin told her. Danny looked below at this two friends aim their bazookas behind the rest of the evil group of ghosts.

"Nowwww!" Danny wailed while at the same time unleashing his ghostly wail. The other ghost couldn't block the attack including Vlad who was having a hard time, moving out of the line of fire. Before he got sucked in to the portal Plasmius dropped one of his spying bugs.

"It worked? IT WORKED!" Danny said in disbelief. All the evil ghost were now gone. Not a one remained, and his friends looked around in the same disbelief.

"We did it." Tucker said amazed that one of their plans actually worked with out a sudden back fire. Danny flew down and looked down at his new friends.

"Well, I guess you guys did it! You are really the best ghost hunters!" Timmy said smiling. Sam, Tucker, Danny and Dani smiled.

"Yep!" the all said in unison.

"Timmy! We gotta go! It's dark out!" Chester said realizing what time it was.

"He's right! We gotta go get dress and trick or treat!" AJ yelled.

"Wow! You guys are right! Um...I'll catch up with you guys in a sec..just let me thank them." Timmy responded.

"Okay Timmy! But hurry!" his two best friends said, as they ran out of the gym.

"Well, Thank you guys."

"No problem, glad we could help. But I think it's time we got back to our home. Now that some of the ghost are back in the ghost zone, we have to make sure they stay there. It's Halloween after all." Danny explained.

"Okay, I really "wish Danny and his friends could go back home,"" Timmy wished.

"Why would he-" Poof they were gone.

* * *

"DANNY! SAM! TUCKER!" Jazz yelled around the house.

"Jazz! Why are you yelling?" Danny said as he walked toward his big sister.

"Danny! Wh-where were you guys?" she asked.

"We don't really know, but were glad to be back." the half smiled.

"So what happened?" she asked them.

"Um.."

"We fought ghosts!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Yep, and met new friends," Sam interjected.

"It was really cool! We kicked lot's of butt!" the ghost girl said.

"Danny! Who is she?" his sister yelled.

"This is Danielle, she our third cousin twice removed." the ghost boy explained. Jazz only stared, she wasn't sure that Dani was her cousin, yet she couldn't help but notice how she looked like Danny.

"Uh...Jazz, you okay?" her brother said.

"Y-yeah...it's just she looks like you that's all..."

"Oh...hehe, that's a long story." Danny said rubbing the back of his head. Just then his ghost sense went off.

"You guys up to catching another ghost?" He asked them. Sam and Tucker nodded while they held up their new ghost weapons. "Jazz, you in?"

"Yep," she smiled, holding the Fenton Peeler. The four teens ran out Fenton Works, prepared for whatever ghost was out there.

* * *

Three months later...

"Location found, Sweetums." the holographic Maddie Fenton said.

"Hm...That was awfully quick. Where is the boy located?

"Subjected is in Dimmsdale, California. Muffin Cakes."

"California? Hm...how many miles is that from here?"

"From Amity Park, Ohio to Dimmsdale, California it would be 2,360 miles. Oh wonderful leader."

"That's interesting, so Dimmsdale is in the same universe we are in. Bring up the surveillance."

"Subject surveillance has just been terminated, dear heart."

"WHAT?! Play last a transmission."

"Yes, dear." The surveillance bug showed Cosmo and Wanda flying above Timmy who was reading a comic. Suddenly Wanda noticed the bug and a giant boot appeared in the air and head toward the spying bug. The transmission ended, but Vlad smiled, he now new the location of the boy and his fairies.

"Mayor Masters! There's incoming call for you," his secretary's voice rang in his secret lab. The evil halfa flew out of his lab and in to his office, the smile still on his face.


End file.
